


This one was

by CurryJolokia



Category: Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal, Fingerfucking, Multi, Sex Toys, Size Kink (mild)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryJolokia/pseuds/CurryJolokia





	This one was

A thief, by nature, was expected to have wicked hands and quick palms. One of them was stroking his lover's cock, fingers splaying over the fat head as they reached it. The heel of his hand and thumb curled over the breadth of their target, sticky-slick lubricant and come making the steady, gliding motion easier.  
  
A thief, by nature, was to be silent. Kid's lips sealed around the head of his partner's erection, stretching as he slid his mouth downward, taking in more and more of its girth and length. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking, without a single slurp or noise.  
  
A thief, by nature, was quick yet careful. So it was with expert fingertips and efficient practice that Kid reached between his own legs, spreading himself, slipping one, then two, then three fingers in to the knuckles, over and over, bobbing onto them with increasing ease. Readied in the space of time that it took his partner to slip on his condom and lube it up, Kid shuffled forward on his knees, aligning his entrance with the tip of his partner's cock.   
  
Kid looked down into his eyes, his love silent in his smile, and licked his lips quickly, his own balls tightening as he anticipated what was about to come. He murmured quietly, hushed though there was no need to be, as his hands tracked tickling paths across his lover's chest.  
  
"Are you ready, Tant--- _aaah!_ " Kid's head snapped back, the small of his back arching into a tight curve, and his nails scraped tracks into Shinichi's thin chest as his hands clenched into incoherent fists.  
  
Shinichi's hands on Kid's slim hips brooked no disagreement, as he slammed the thief downward, burying himself to the hilt within his boyfriend. Kid  _screamed_ , mouth dry, breath coming hard, as Shinichi's girth and length plowed him deep. The detective buckled forward, head and shoulders curling up off the mattress with a gasp as the tight clench of Kid's body stole his breath from his lungs.  
  
"Tantei, gods, oh, gods, take me," Kid babbled, spreading his ass with both hands and grinding down harder, further, pushing every centimeter of his lover's cock that he could into his body. The strain of it, the lightning that sparked through his whole body, heading for the head of his own swollen cock like static electricity on steroids, made him twitch and buck in Shinichi's lap, and soon the internationally revered and feared jewel thief was whimpering and begging, his vocabulary degrading with every tremor that went through his body or Shinichi's.  
  
"Gods, Tantei, oh gods, oh Benten, take me, take me, gods, deeper. Tantei,  _deeper,_  gods you feel-- you feel--  _GODS,_  Shinichi,  _take me!_ "  
  
With a growl, Shinichi rose up, tipping Kid to the side and rolling the lithe thief beneath him. His cock slid and curved within Kid's passage, tugging out a bit as the angle rearranged and the detective folded the thief's legs up against his chest, toes curled and pointed ceilingward. Then, with the full weight of Shinichi's body behind it, the detective's thick cock drove home once more, now truly as deep as it could possibly go.  
  
Kid choked on a gasp, panting even as he got his breath back, and bucked against his boyfriend. "Shinichi, Tantei, now, t-take me, move, gods, move, move,  _move,_  Tantei, ta-- _aaaaaah!_ " Shinichi thrust forward, pulled a third of his length out, and thrust forward again, with more force; Kid rocked forward on the bed, sheets knotting under his back. He fisted his hands in the fabric to either side of him, tugging hard as Shinichi began a hard, deliberate rhythm.  
  
"Oh,  _fuck me,_  Tantei, you're amazing. Benten t-take you. You're. You're, oh gods, oh, oh, you're ama-ah-aaah, nnngh, ahhnnnn…d-deeper…" Shinichi looked down at Kid with eyes of lust and blue flame, hungry and possessive and gleefully challenging. Kid, the thief, pinned spread-eagle, willingly and eagerly, beneath the full power and thrust of the detective's control…Kid imagined what he looked like to Shinichi, eyes slitted, mouth slack, lips wet with spit, chest heaving as the detective pulled back and slammed forward again….again….  
  
Kid moaned, and the sound was a primal semaphore to his own ear and to Shinichi's.  _I'm desperate,_  the noise said,  _I **need**  you._  Shinichi reacted as could have been expected; folding his body forward, his cock drove into the back wall of Kid's passage and his chest pressed against the backs of Kid's thighs, scissoring the thief open further and bringing their mouths as close together as was possible in that position. Kid lifted his head and both men strained to reach, devouring each other's kiss in competitive, ravenous parries of tongue and teeth and lips. They drank each other in, forgetting even to gasp for air when they broke apart; they simply stared at each other, their eyes dark with lust and sparking wildly with the passion of a relationship cornerstoned, constructed, and nourished on the need to challenge and compete with the other.  
  
They pressed together again, mouths slick and messy and hungry, chins slick with each other's spit. They panted, as Shinichi's thrusts, short for his distraction, induced little gasping spasms in each of them. Bellies tight, thighs tight; toes curled, Kid arched his back and pressed himself, spread open and hungry, against the heat and solidity of Shinichi's groin. The detective's fat cock was buried to its hilt and then some within the thief; squirming, never satisfied, they pressed together closer and closer, pulled apart, and slammed into each other again.  
  
As his orgasm drew close, balls tightening against Shinichi's belly, his cock jerking with more than just the bobbing rhythm of their sex, Kid sought Shinichi's gaze within the haze of lust.   
  
" _please_ ," he said, his voice rising in a whine as Shinichi's head brushed his prostate on a backstroke. "Gods, Tantei, Tantei,  _gods, please._ " Shinichi's answering whimper was just as desperate, just as profoundly hungry; "Please," he whispered as well, voice rough from the abuse his throat had suffered a half hour previous in service to Kid's cock.  
  
Everything was wrapped up in that word - the desire to take and be taken, to be used and consumed, to love and be loved, to claim absolute sovereignty over, and to be just as thoroughly claimed. The need to find 'warm'. They were more than lovers, they were partners, counterparts, equals and codependents; if asked, they wouldn't have been able to define a satisfactory world without the other one's presence.  
  
And yet they weren't complete.  
  
"Yes," said a third voice, their beloved woman lover, their Voice of Reason, and - at this particular moment - their answer.  
  
Ran flipped two switches and slipped one condomed finger, lubed and curved, deep into Shinichi's passage. With the ease of experience, she found and pressed hard on her boyfriend's prostate, crooking her slim finger and strong fingernail against that hypersensitive spot, as Shinichi slammed home one more time into Kid's body, and the cockrings that both men were wearing leaped to buzzing, electrifying life.  
  
They howled, masculine and primal and immediate, and buckled around each other, curling into an almost fetal position, one folded into the other, as their orgasms thoroughly consumed and erased all conscious thought or sensation except pleasure. Not every orgasm was this complete, or this all-consuming; this one was.  
  
Not every relationship - even and especially every threesome - was composed of equal offer, give, and take; equal want, need, and support; equal humor, counsel, and lust.  
  
This one was.


End file.
